


Completely Inappropriate Workplace Behaviour

by TalesOfBelle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, hr report waiting to happen, special guest: lena oxton, stupid sexy moira, under the desk action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfBelle/pseuds/TalesOfBelle
Summary: It's just another day in the office for Angela Zeigler, attempting to hide a certain someone under her desk for fear of a HR report.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Completely Inappropriate Workplace Behaviour

Dr. Angela Zeigler was lucky to have an office with a view - her desk didn't face the window, but there the window was when she turned her head and huffed out a breath. Blue skies, occasional clouds, birds, a touch on her bare thigh that makes her shiver.

"... You alright there, doc?" Lena asks, head tilted, standing opposite the desk - rocking from one heel to the next. Always moving, that girl. The blue light of the Chrono-Accelerator matching the constant motion that Lena had herself in.

"Hm?" Angela's voice comes out sudden and high pitched and she coughs, clears her throat, swats at the hand under her desk that Lena can't see, "Oh. Yes. Sorry. Where were we?"

"Well I was just saying that-" Lena taps her knuckles on the device strapped to her chest "- this thing is working fine, haven't had any incidents, you wanted to put me in for another blood test, I said that's totally cool what's another needle, and you said:" Lena puts on a blank stare and allows her gaze to drift to the window before suddenly she's grinning and her usual self again, "So I asked whether you were alright."

A single sharp nail. It doesn't scratch but it's there, attached to a hand working up under Angela's skirt. And then there's lips just above her knee, and a tugging on her stockings. Angela loudly clears her throat, and from Lena's perspective her hands seem firmly planted at her lap and not at all trying to push a head away without drawing attention to it, "Yes of course. I'll schedule that for you then. And if there have been no incidents, then... Our next encounter might be entirely social, unless you have a habit of avoiding your doctors." Teeth. Skin. A sudden thump under the table. Angela sits bolt upright with a frozen smile and a stiff swallow down on whatever sound she was going to make next.

"Avoid you? Never. Oh, shoot. That's the time?" Lena hops back towards the office door - thankfully it's also opposite the desk, so she doesn't have to cross the room, she doesn't have to see what Angela is trying to hide, "Got a DDR tournie with Genji-- Oh, and Angie?"

"Hm? Yes dear?" The poor doctor was distracted again and suddenly pulled back to the present.

"Got a little lipstick. Right here." Lena taps the corner of her mouth, winks, and then she's gone - the door swings softly closed behind her.

Five,

Four,

Three,

Two,

"Is she gone?" Asks Moira O'Deorain from underneath the desk. What she receives is a flurry of light, frustrated slaps to the top of her head,

"You are completely out line! That was entirely inappropriate! I was with a patient and you- you- you-!"

Moira takes it upon herself to push Angela's office chair back, giving the lanky doctor room to unfold herself from her hiding place. The top three buttons of her shirt are undone (one is missing entirely, something to be said for Angela's appetite when it comes to ginger-based snacks), and rather than rise full she leans over Angela's chair, smirking - ignoring totally the ineffectual buffeting now on her shoulders and chest, "Unethical. Morally outrageous. Oh Angela, but you're the one who keeps hiding me in places where I can still reach you."

Angela bites down on her bottom lip. She scowls up at the taller doctor, sharp shadows are cast on sharper features. There's hands on either arm of her chair and she feels rather pinned. And furious, yes very furious, but her eyes keep lingering on the marks of her lipstick around Moira's mouth.

Moira reaches up, takes Angela's chin, and tilts her head to expose her neck, "Your face," She drawls, "It's like the Christmas party all over again," She kisses Angela then - on the line of her jaw down to the side of her neck.

"And it was no more appropriate then," Angela reminds her, fiercely scolding, not at all melting, "Honestly you could have gotten us both dismissed."

"Our brilliant minds?" Moira murmurs, questioning between the truer movements of her lips, and the allowed grazes of her teeth on exposed flesh. Now that she had access to Angela's neck her hand trails down, her nails gliding on fabric, threatening to undo buttons and the fly of Angela's pencil skirt and then again she could just pull that fabric up, "They'd never."

"That's not the point. What if you had been seen? What if you had-- Oh-!" Angela is interrupted by Moira pushing the chair back further, its backboard hitting the back wall and Moira's knee parting Angela's legs, "Moira I am trying to make a point," Angela hisses.

"You always are," Moira sounds entirely dismissive, far more interested in what Angela had to show rather than what she had to say - long fingers curl around a length of fabric and pull and Angela feels her panties stretched and slipping down her thighs.

"You can not keep doing this every time I am angry at you."

Moira rolls her eyes. She pinches flesh just to watch Angela twitch and go red in the face and ears again.

"Completely inappropriate," Is all Angela can say - Moira can see how hard she is trying to remain angry, but then she can also feel between the other doctor's legs, the silk there, the subtle parting that Angela is leaning into.

"Then tell me to stop, Angela," Moira says before kissing at Angela's chest, pressing hard with her lips and teeth.

"Well," Angela swallows, she looks up and off to one side and internally scolds herself for her own bad behaviour, "No."


End file.
